Forever And Always - Fem CanadaXAmerica Lemon-
by MaximosBlack
Summary: It's America's and Canada's second anniversary. So, they do something they've been thinking of doing for a long time.


Meg was walking quickly, but soon slowed down once she realized her boyfriend, Alfred was dashing threw the hall ways trying to get to her.

Once Alfred reached her, he put his arm around her shoulder.

" Hello~" Alfred sang, pulling her closer, putting his face in the nook of her neck.

" Hi." She said back, messing with the back of his blonde hair.

" Happy two year anniversary!" Alfred said picking up his head and kissed her cheek lovingly.

" Happy two year anniversary to you too." Meg said back, both of them walking out of their school.

" So I'll be over at around six." Alfred said letting his arm come down, hitting her lower half lightly, making her blush.

" I need to get a shower." He said about to run to his house when Meg stopped him, kissing him lightly.

Alfred smiled into the kissing, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to his body. They both pulled away in unison. Alfred rested his forehead on hers, pecking her lips one last time before he left to get cleaned up for their 'date'.

" Bye, I love you." Alfred said smiling, his arms falling down to her hands as he held them softly.

" Love you too." Meg said as Alfred let go of her hands, walking to his house as she went the opposite way.

* * *

Alfred knocked on her door, waiting patiently for her to open it to revel her self. She told him she bought a new dress for their outing and he couldn't wait to see it.

The door opened up to show Meg in a short red and black dress, her hair done up in a messy bun, and her eye makeup done to perfection.

Alfred's jaw dropped slightly at the site of her, she only giggled.

" So where were we going? Since you said it was a secret." Meg asked sweetly. Alfred was brought back to earth at the sound of her voice.

"O-o-oh yeah. I thought we could go to the movies." Alfred said, blushing a deep crimson color. Meg smiled, shaking her head agreeing.

" Ok! Lets go." Meg said, grabbing his hand dragging him so he would leave his awestruck state fully.

~At The Movies~

Alfred looked at Meg's hand carefully, thinking if he should take it. He was sometimes shy, and other times not when it came to Meg.

Meg noticed this, but she found it adorable. She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Alfred gasped at the quick move, but soon took it and loved it, setting his head on top of hers.

Alfred's mind became distant from the movie. He knew more things would happen after the movie; they made plans.

They both talked about sex, and they were shy at first. But once they talked about it more and more, they both became comfortable about the topic.

They've talked about it to the point where it popped up in their every day conversations, but Alfred didn't mind it. In fact, he liked the dirty side of the shy Meg. He would have never thought that she was so sexual, or so willing to try anything.

" The movies over." Meg said, breaking Alfred out of his thoughts. " It's been over. For like five minutes." Meg said, giggling at the end. Alfred blushed, embarrassed that he thought of that the hole time.

" Oh.. ha.." Alfred said, laughing at his self. " So are you ready to go back to the house?..." Alfred said, wondering if she still remembered.

She stayed quite for a second, then spoke.

"Y-y-yeah.." She said blushing.

~At the house~

Meg laid on her back in the bed. Alfred, plopped back on the bed, laying on his back as well.

" You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Alfred said, getting on top of Meg, looking into her eyes.

" Its fine.. I want to. We've talked about this plenty of times. It's about time we do something." She said smiling, making Alfred feel comfortable.

Alfred smiled, putting his finger on her chin as he pulled her soft pale face closer to his, kissing her lovingly.

When Alfred pulled away, Meg needed more of his lips. She pulled him back down to her, kissing him roughly.

He was caught off guard, but enjoyed every second of it. Alfred's finger's found their way into her soft silky hair, tangling there selves in it.

Meg's hands trailed down to his lower stomach, playing with the end of his shirt. She pulled on it teasingly, asking for it off. Alfred knew what she was hinting on, and took off the shirt to show his bare chest.

He came back down to Meg's face, kissing her lips softly. But before she could kiss him rougher, he planted soft kisses down her neck, stopping between the end of her neck and the beginning of her collar bone.

Alfred searched disparately for Meg's soft spot. He kissed up and down, left and right, in till he noticed her tense up slightly. That's when he knew he found the spot.

He sucked harshly on the spot, biting it occasionally then pulling away, kissing it as if apologizing.

Meg's head was back slightly, feeling the newly found sense of pleasure fill her slightly. As Alfred continued to devourer Meg's neck, her hands trailed down to his waist, starting to play with his belt buckle. She took it off the belt and unbuttoning the pants and unzipping them. She stuck her hand in the open pants, just out side of his boxers, and began to rub his member softly.

Alfred made a muffled moan against her neck, making Meg feel the vibrations on her neck.

He pulled away, straddling Meg as he took off his pants completely. He leaned back down and kicked them off, now leaving him only in his boxers.

" Not fair." He said, fake pouting.

" What's wrong?" Meg asked innocently.

" You still have all of your clothes on and I'm only in these." He said pointing to his American flag boxers. Meg smiled seductively.

" Well then do something about it." She said, her voice was thick with lust.

Alfred smirked, knowing what she meant. He grabbed the back of her dress, unzipping it slowly. Alfred pulled the dress down, leaving her in her pink, white poka dot bra.

Her pulled the dress down all the way to her legs, she kicking it off.

" That was easy, no?" She said, smiling. Alfred saw she was wearing matching panties and bra, both pink and white poka dot.

He lopped his finger in the opening on the panties, tugging on them as if asking for permission. Meg shook her head, making Alfred smirk approvingly.

Alfred pulled them down slowly, dragging them to her ankles. He then reached behind her back, unhooking her bra. Meg covered her chest immediately, not used to showing herself like this to anyone.

" Can I see? Please?" Alfred asked soft and lovingly, making Meg give. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the left as she moved her hands, showing herself to him.

Alfred looked down at her chest as his hands slowly made their way up and cupped them, fitting his hands perfectly.

He moved his hands in a slow, circular motion as he straddled her again.

Meg was taking deep breaths as she felt Alfred's hands on her like this, never before would she have thought she could feel like this in her life.

Alfred switched his hands positions, making his thumb rest on the bud that was on her chest.

He rolled his thumbs over them, making Meg sigh loudly.

Alfred grinned to himself, pleased that her face was bent with pleasure.

He left her chest, making her pout lightly.

But Alfred's fingers trailed down to her womanhood, slipping into it with a swift movement. He didn't go directly 'it', but instead went to the bundle of nerves.

He put a finger grimly on it, putting pressure on it. Meg moaned softly, holding onto his shoulders as on of his fingers went into her.

" D-d-do you like that?" Alfred asked, but already knowing the answer by the looks and sounds she was making.

" Y-y-ye- Ah~" She said as he sped up his pace, making her throw her head back.

He added another finger, still keeping the same pace.

" I-I-I-I', going to Ah!" She said as she came into his hand. Alfred pulled his fingers out of her, licking up her juices.

He smiled as the taste of her danced on his tongue.

" Delicious~" He said, making Meg blush deeply.

Alfred shut his eyes, chuckling when he felt Meg push him onto the bed.

She stuck her hand in his American Flag boxers, touching his member. Meg took her hand's out and stuck them in the ends of his leg holes, grabbed the rim of the boxers, and pulled them down.

She took his member once again, licking the tip softly, making Alfred sigh. Her licks became sucks after a few minutes, only sucking on the tip swirling her tongue on it. But Alfred wanted more pleasure, he grabbed the bun she was wearing and pushed her head down onto him, making her gag slightly. Once Meg stopped gagging, she started to bob her head, twisting and turning her tongue along him.

Alfred soon felt his end near, he let out a louder moan as he threw his head back.

"A-A-ah! M-m-Meg! I'm about to cum!" He moaned, only making Meg smile, humming loudly sending vibrations to him.

"AH!" He cried as he came in her mouth, she swallowing ever bit.

Alfred was panting heavily, but he still flipped Meg on her back as he kissed her passionately.

His lower half got closer to hers as they still kissed deeply and lovingly. He soon entered into her, making her wince slightly.

But as time progressed, it became very pleasurable.

Alfred was going at a steady pace, feeling the inside of Meg made him crazy with lust.

" A-a-a-a-ah... S-so tight." Alfred said in Meg's ear, lightly nibbling on it. Meg let out a soft moan, feeling Alfred's hand go back to her chest, rubbing her lightly.

" I-I-I'm going to go faster... is that ok?" He asked, still in her ear.

" Y-yes.." Meg answered back. Alfred bucked his hips into hers harshly, making her role her eyes back in her head. That wasn't is intentions, but if that's all it took.

" Did you like that?" He asked again, bucking his hips again, making her moan louder.

"Ah! Y-y-yes!" She said, her eyes closed tightly.

" Really?" He said, bucking them again. " Want me to do it more?" Alfred asked teasingly.

" A-A-Alfred! Stop teasing me!" She cried, Alfred coming down and kissing her roughly as he bucked into her continuously.

Alfred pulled his lips away, feeling his second ending was near.

" I-I-ah. I'm going to cum!" He said, closing his eyes tightly.

" M-m-me too.. Just one more time!" Meg said, her eyes shutting again too.

Alfred obeyed, with one more buck, they both cummed.

Alfred rolled off of Meg, lying next to her, both panting.

He pulled her into a hug, putting his head in her neck.

" I love you, Meg." He said smiling warmly as he kissed her neck.

" I love you too, Alfred. Forever and always."


End file.
